


Heaven is a Good Place on Earth

by macybon23



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macybon23/pseuds/macybon23
Summary: Eleanor and Chidi are becoming accustomed to their new lives on Earth, with memories fully restored, attempting to demonstrate that they can live good lives. Eleanor discovers being good while on Earth is a lot harder than in the Good Place.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 4





	Heaven is a Good Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story idea I started a while back and never did anything with it. During this quarantine I'm challenging myself to post old works and attempt to further develop them. This is one of those I hope to continue.

Eleanor hits enter on her computer keyboard. A finished financial report sits on her screen, the product of three hours worth of furious typing. She smiles to herself, relieved of the stress of the past few days. The latest round of clients her office had taken on created a need for a revised budget for the remainder of the year. But she didn't mind, not really. It meant more people were getting the help they needed, and that was enough. All part of her moral obligation in life.

She pushed away from her desk and picked up her jacket. One last click and her report was sent to her supervisor. She felt rather than heard her do-good coworker Natalie walk up to her, her energetic nature an easily detectable warning from any unintended jump scare.

"Eleanor! Are you coming to the office party tonight for Jessica's birthday? We'd really love to see you there!" There was something about Natalie's carefree extrovertednature that made Eleanor feel a bit guilty for wanting to say no. Sure, her schedule was pretty clear, but socializing with coworkers? That wasn't really her thing. Correction, that wasn't the old, bad Eleanor's thing. Therefore, it was what new Eleanor should do.

She sighed. "At Larry's around 7, right?" she said, vaguely remembering some email she deleted a few days ago.

Natalie's face lit up. "Oh, awesome! Can't wait to see you there!" Her small figure disappeared around a cubicle wall and Eleanor was left only hating herself a little bit for what she had agreed to. But she sure as heck wasn't in this alone.


End file.
